<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeans and sweatshirt by Lilith888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583174">Jeans and sweatshirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888'>Lilith888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the times they should have kissed [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 2: Wayward Son, Established Relationship, M/M, Snogging, after Watford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I recognize him from another time. He’s wearing jeans and Agatha’s old Watford Lacrosse sweatshirt. (I need to casually leave one of my old football shirts at his flat) </p><p>Chapter 5 – Wayward Son</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the times they should have kissed [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jeans and sweatshirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>POV SIMON</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” Baz is behind me, his hand stretched toward me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey” he pats me on my shoulder, I wonder if he was going to hug me, I’m not really sure I would have enjoyed it. Well, I like when he hugs me even if he hasn’t in a few. My fault of course. The point is that we are in public, not just the two of us with the constant background of Penny. And I already cope bad enough in the privacy of our apartment. Everything was so easy when we were still back at his family’s house. Before I found about the Mage, before I turned into this. I look at him and he is perfect, as always. I am in jeans and one of Penny’s sweatshirt, he is wearing perfectly fitting shirt and trousers too tight to be comfortable during such a long travel. Fuck, I am not even comfortable at looking at them, even if it’s for totally different reasons.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asks me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I sit and he sits next to me “Yeah” I know I should say something more, something about Penny and her new propension for crime. I can feel his eyes trying to read me, searching for something that I know he won’t find. There is nothing to find anymore, just a failure with a tail and a couple of wings. Actually, not even those right now. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Want something?” he leans closer to me, our shoulders touching. His hand is resting against my sit. I can feel his thumb drumming against the plastic, so close to me. I only manage to shake my head, even breathing seems hard right now. He is so close. He watches over my shoulder and sees something that makes him freeze. I turn to watch what it is and at first, I see nothing. Then the look of disapproval of a woman hits me. She is clearly looking at us, daring to do something in front of her, in front of everyone. It’s not something new, but it hits me every time. And I hate myself for caring. I instinctively move a little. Baz notices it and looks at me “I’ll go see where Bunce is” he says, hiding too well his feelings. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to get up but I stop him. This is unintentional too, but for once I am glad that I am apparently unable to think before acting. “Don’t”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at me, at my hand on his arm “Snow, what...” he stops when my hand slowly goes down to take his. I intertwine our fingers and look at them instead than looking at his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay” I whisper.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay” it doesn’t pass much before he goes on “Can we try again?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” there are so many things he can be talking about.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This” and he caresses my hand with his thumb “Us”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We never stopped”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But we did” and there is so much pain in his voice that I finally look at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm” I say. He is so handsome and all I want to do is hug him, kiss him and all the things I was afraid to do. I am still afraid to do any of those gestures, but. But. There is something I am more afraid “Don’t you want to leave me?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles at me “Never”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No hesitation, no fear, no doubt. I release the breath I was holding and I do the only things I can think about. Kissing him is something I will never get enough of. Maybe I am afraid, surely, I doubt about the reasons he still wants to stay with me, but I’ll never be tired of this. Of his cold and full lips, of the way he holds back when he is afraid to scratch me with his fangs, of the way he groans when I am the one deepening the kiss and he finally let go. Like in this exact moment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh finally! I was afraid the two of you were going to be miserable all this trip!” we stop the snogging to look up, I am totally embarrassed, Baz only annoyed by Penelope interrupting us.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Instead, you are going to be the third will Bunce” Baz kisses me lightly, looking at her with a grin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t you dare!”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>